The apprentice of Tevin
by Jedidragoon
Summary: After WW took place, Link from OT returned to battle Ganondorf to free New Hyrule, but then he vanish and all assumed he was killed by the Dark Lord. Now all of new Hyrule lays in his shadow and grip, is there anyone who can free it?...


Chapter One

_Many years have passed since the Hero returned from the dead and tried to vanquish the evil known as Ganon. He came to take up again the master sword and then set off to challenge the dark lord. We of Hyrule could see the bright lights from their battle as it filled the skies. Green light represented the Hero of Hyrule and caused us to cheer, while the sooty red stood for the evil Lord who oppressed us and caused us to shudder. For a time, it seemed the green light grew brighter and the red dimmer, but then the red light seared across the sky as it consumed the green light. Then both lights died away and we awoke the next day once again to Ganon's reign. None know what became of the Hero of Hyrule_ _and we are discouraged from asking . . . _

Isaac thrashed in his bed as he tried to push away the darkness that filled his dreams and the terror that pressed down on him. Evil laughter echoed like a ghost through the nightmare and caused him to curl up into a tight ball. He pushed at the darkness and terror in a vain attempt to find a weak spot and was rewarded by a side of the circle crumbling. As he burst through, He jerked away as he came awake and found himself falling off the bed.

A yelp of surprise escaped his throat as he hit the floor with a thump. He groaned as he wrestled himself free of the sheets and sat up rubbing his back side, _'That Nightmare can never become real . . . again.'_

He shivered as he found that cold sweat covered his body and rubbed his face.A loud bellow from outside his door caused him to jump, "ISAAC! GET YOURSELF MOVING!"

Scrambling up off the floor and scooping up his sheets, He glanced at the closed door to his meager bedroom, "THE TOOLS DON'T NEED TO BE READY UNTIL TOMORROW!"

"GET YOUR LAZY BONES DOWN TO THAT FORGE!"

Isaac threw the covers back onto the bed and raced over to the washbasin in the corner of his room. He glanced at his reflection and took a step back. His blue eyes had dark bags under them and stood out sharply against his death pale skin. As he pulled his long blonde hair back into a ponytail, He thought he looked like a ghost just risen from the grave.

He leaned forward on the stand and stared down into the wash basin, _'I need to rest! IF only these dreams weren't of– ' _

"ISAAC!"

"COMING!"

The chill that had settled in his bones was driven away by the intense heat that rolled off the forge toward the bare skin of his torso. He glanced over at his Guardian, Tevin the blacksmith, and then down at his own lean form and grimaced, _'Why can't he just accept that being slender is not the same as being weak?'_

His attention returned to the bellows he was using to pump air into the fire as his thoughts drifted away. Tevin had found him abandoned in the woods one stormy night soaked by the rain. He was never sure why the smith had taken in a squalling wet baby, but he had never lived up to Tevin's expectations. The smith believed that after all theses years of smith work that he should be bulky with hard muscles.

A slight smile danced over Isaac's lips as he pulled the bellows out of the slot and set it aside, _'I'm glad my expectations are a little different . . . '_

"BOY!" Tevin's shot was only slightly louder than the clang of his hammer onto steel, "I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO DAYDREAM! AND WIPE THAT UGLY SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"

Isaac cast a sidelong glance at the smith as his smile faded. He checked the thin iron rods he'd placed into the forge, "Dreams are important."

"From what I can hear out of your room at night, all they're good for is torture!"

He glanced at the smith as he pulled a rod out of the fire and walked over to a small anvil, "Those aren't quite dreams . . . "

Tevin's eyes narrowed at him, "Are they images in your mind! Do you see things when you're asleep!"

Isaac picked up his hammer as he quickly began to work on making nails, "Are memories images you see?"

"Isaac! I've raised you since you were a babe! What memory could wake you up screaming!"

He placed the nail into the nail header and glanced at the large smith, "Perhaps it was before you found me?"

The smith glared at him, "YOU WEREN'T EVEN WEANED YET!"

Isaac fell silent and finished the nail before dropping it into a bucket of water. As the hiss of steam rose into the air, a dark voice filled the room and Isaac felt his blood run cold, "WHICH OF YOU IS THIS PITIFUL TOWN'S BLACK SMITH!"

Isaac glanced toward the doorway and felt his stomach drop down to his feet at the man who loomed in the doorway. Bright orange hair was swept back from olive colored skin while golden eyes surveyed the room. Before the cruel gaze could land on his face, Isaac ducked his head as he returned the rod to the fire and removed another. Tevin sounded offended when he spoke, "I'm the Blacksmith and if your temper doesn't . . . "Isaac glanced up as Tevin trailed off and saw the man had stepped forward so that Tevin could see him better. The smith's voice emerged as a croak, "Lord Ganondorf . . . "

Ganondorf sneered at the smith and suddenly, Isaac found the cold golden eyes locked on his own blue ones. His hand let go of the rod he'd just selected and he shrank back away from the imposing figure as Ganondorf crossed the forge to him. He couldn't avoid the ruler's quick hand as it grabbed him by the chin and jerked his head up so that he could be studied. The sweat that had beaded his skin from the heat, now formed into streams that gushed down his face. A scowl spread across Ganondorf's face and he brought his face level with Isaac's, "Link . . . "

Tevin appeared beside them as if by magic with his burly arms crossed, "My apprentice's name is Isaac!"

Ganondorf turned his head slowly to look at Tevin, "This man is my old foe. Do you want to disagree with me!"

The smith scowled at him, "If he were Link, then would I've been able to raise him from a baby?"

The ruler looked at Link, "Is this true, piece of scum?"

"Yes . . . , sir . . . " He saw the golden eyes harden and quickly added, "YOUR MAJESTY!"

Isaac found himself flung back against the wall as Ganondorf whirled upon Tevin, "The wretch speaks the truth!" His gaze narrowed at the large smith, "And so do you!"

A slight smile tugged at Tevin's lips, "Then it has to be the truth, doesn't it?"

Ganondorf poked a finger at the smith's chest, "My men will bring armor for you to repair tomorrow . . . and you will repair it!"

Tevin's face paled as Ganondorf spun away toward the door, "But I have no skill in– "

The ruler paused in the doorway to glance back at them, "If it's not repaired, then . . . "

Tevin had a horrified look on his face as Ganondorf walked through the door, but Isaac was relieved to see him go. Then he found himself freezing once again as Tevin whirled about to face him. The smith reached out and caught Isaac by the scruff of the neck and jerked him up so he could look him straight in the eye, "UPSTAIRS! TALK! NOW!"


End file.
